Le Pagine Della Nostra Vita
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: The story of the love among our heroes on Atlantis tell for their sons ...SheppardxTeyla McKayxCadman BeckettxSora Ronon


LE PAGINE DELLA NOSTRA VITA

E' una giornata fresca nonostante il sole illumini il cielo con i suoi raggi caldi, ideale per prendere un po' di sole e fare il bagno. Cio' che hanno deciso di fare i 7 inseparabili amici quel giorno: le ragazze come piccole lucertole vanitose a prendere il sole sulla sponda e i ragazzi a divertirsi in acqua con la palla.

"Quindi tu vorresti dirmi che doveva succedere?"

Chiese improvvisamente la bionda piu' piccola del gruppo.

"Si' certo! Me l o racconto' mia madre qualche anno fa dicendo che la nostra visita dal futuro in passato fu importante per Atlantis!"

Racconto' la piu' grande quando l'altra piccola aggiunse.

"E ti ha detto di cosa si trattava?"

"No! Questo non me lo ha detto ma mi ha detto che proprio in quell'anno 3 mesi dopo la nostra visita lei arrivo' ad Atlantis …"

MELLY POV (2006)

"**Attivazione dello Stargate!****"**

"**Dovevano tornare delle squadre?****"**

**Chiese la dottoressa Weir.**

"**No signora! Ma riceviamo un segnale!****"**

"**Apra l****'****ascolto!****"**

"**Aiutatemi per favore, sono Sora dei Genaii chiedo riparo (di sottofondo si sentono spari) ****…**** per favore fatemi passare altrimenti verro****'**** uccisa ****…**** non credo di poterli trattenere a lungo ****…"**

**Nel frattempo nella sala controllo era arrivata tutta la squadra e Sheppard si velocizzo****'**** a dire.**

"**Secondo me e****'**** una trappola!****"**

"**Tu Teyla cosa ne pensi?****"**

"**Sinceramente dottoressa Weir nemmeno io mi fido molto!****"**

"**Mi sentite, vi prego fatemi passare ****…**** mamma ho paura ****…****"**

"**Ma quella e****'**** una bambina! Elizabeth falla passare!****"**

**Chiese Carson.**

**La dottoressa acconsenti****'**** con il capo e mentre tutti si disponevano armati intorno lo Stargate a quest****'****ultimo venne tolto l****'****iride di protezione e dopo qualche sparo passo****'**** una bambina apparentemente di 3 anni e poi Sora che subito cadde a terra svenuta. Il suo corpo era ricoperto di ferite e lividi e anche se la bambina era un po****'**** meglio era comunque grave anche lei. Sora sembro****'**** non riprendere conoscenza mentre la bambina lucidissima si fiondo****'**** sulla madre.**

"**Mamma! Mamma svegliati! Qualcuno mi aiuti vi prego! Mamma, mamma!****"**

**Le due donne erano state portate in infermeria la bambina si riprese facilmente mentre Sora sembrava ancora non aver ripreso conoscenza. La bambina stava silenziosamente seduta sul suo letto con la testa china e gli occhi lucidi quando la dottoressa Weir entro****'**** nell****'****infermeria si diresse immediatamente dal dottor Beckett per ragguagliarsi.**

"**Cosa mi puo****'**** dire?****"**

"**La bambina aveva parecchie escoriazione e lividi ma per fortuna non gravissimi e glieli ho potuti guarire il tempo fara****'**** il resto, mentre per quanto riguarda Sora la situazione e****'**** piu****'**** grave ho potuto trovare su di lei anche ferite vecchie, probabilmente e****'**** stata sottoposta a parecchie torture il suo corpo ha ceduto ed ora si trova in coma ****…"**

**Disse desolato Carson.**

"**Posso parlare con la bambina?****"**

"**Si****'**** certo, anche se e****'**** molto scossa!****"**

**I due si diressero verso la bambina che udendo i loro passi alzo****'**** il capo.**

"**Ehi piccola questa e****'**** la dottoressa Weir e vorrebbe parlare con te ****…"**

"**Anche tu mi vuoi visitare?****"**

"**No piccolina vorrei solo chiederti delle cose, posso?****"**

**La bambina fece un piccola assenso con la testa, cosi****'**** a quel punto Carson fece per andarsene quando la bambina gli prese la mano tra le sue.**

"**No ti prego, non mi lasciare anche tu ****…"**

**Il dottore rimase un attimo interdetto poi con un sorriso rassicurante si sedette accanto a lei.**

"**Prima cosa, non sappiamo nemmeno come ti chiami ****…"**

"**Io sono Melly signora ****…"**

"**Melly, e****'**** un bellissimo nome! Allora Melly perche****'**** tu e la tua mamma siete venute qui?****"**

"**Perche****'**** dove eravamo noi ci facevano male ****…"**

**Disse la bambina mostrando le braccia pieni di lividi.**

"**E perche****'**** vi facevano male?****"**

"**Perche****'**** dicevano che la mamma aveva fatto cose sbagliate e che loro non potevano tollerarlo ****…"**

"**Non sai a cosa si riferivano?****"**

"**Be****'****…**** forse il problema era che aveva aiutato voi ****…****"**

"**E****'**** stata prigioniera?****"**

"**La nostra casa era una stanza buia con tante pietre bagnate ****…"**

"**Ok grazie Melly ****…"**

**La dottoressa Weir le fece un sorriso e fece per allontanarsi quando la bambina disse qualcosa di inquietante.**

"**Alla mia mamma hanno fatto cose molto brutte, e ho paura di essere na di quelle****…"**

**La dottoressa Weir indette una riunione con tutta la squadra per decidere il da farsi.**

"**Io penso che la bambina e Sora siano da tenere qui e proteggerle ****…"**

"**E se fosse una trappola?****"**

**Chiese Sheppard che ricevette subito una risposta secca da Carson.**

"**Picchiare a sangue una bambina e torturare una donna, no non cedo che siano delle esche!****"**

"**Cosa intende fare dottoressa?****"**

**Chiese Teyla.**

"**Prima di tutto qualcuno si dovra****'**** occupare di Melly ****…"**

"**Non e****'**** un problema lo posso fare io!****"**

"**Ne sei sicura Carson?****"**

"**Certo cosi****'**** potro****'**** tenere sott****'****occhio anche la sua guarigione!****"**

"**Ok perfetto! L****'****altra cosa che vorrei fare e salvare gli altri prigionieri Genaii, loro hanno rischiato aiutandoci in passato e credo che noi ora gli dobbiamo un favore perche****'**** quello che gli sta succedendo e****'**** solo colpa nostra!****"**

**Scandi****'**** la dottoressa Weir e nessuno sembro****'**** aver nulla da obiettare su cio****'**

**Era passato un mese ma la missione ancora non era partita avevano bisogno di uomini e in quel momento non c****'****e ne erano avrebbero dovuto aspettare il ritorno della Promethus prima di agire, un****'****azione avventata non sarebbe servita a nulla. Nel frattempo Sora ancora non si era risvegliata mentre Melly sembrava aver ritrovato un po****'**** di tranquillia****'****. Dormiva tranquilla nella stanza accanto a quella del dottor Beckett quando un tuono la fece svegliare di soprassalto, impaurita si alzo****'**** dal letto e a piedi nudi entro****'**** nella stanza accanto avvicinandosi al letto. Con la piccola manina diede dei piccoli scossoni al dottore finche****'**** non si sveglio****'**

"**Melly, cosa ci fai qui in piena notte?****"**

"**Il temporale, mi fa paura. Posso dormire qui con te?****"**

**L****'****uomo ancora stranito da quella situazione di ****"****padre****"**** si fece piu****'**** in la****'**** e permise alla bambina di accoccolarsi accanto a lui.**

"**Ora va meglio Melly?****"**

"**Si****'**** papa****'****"**

**Lui rimase al quanto colpito che la bambina lo avesse chiamato cosi****'****, quando lei con luna naturalezza quasi spaventosa gli disse:****"****Se non vuoi che ti chiami cosi****'**** lo faro****'****, ma finora tu sei stato l****'****unico uomo che si e****'**** comportato con me da vero padre ****…**** quindi per me tu sei mio padre, mia madre me lo diceva sempre che qua avrei trovato finalmente un padre per me ****…**** tu vorresti esserlo?****"**

**Gli chiese quella piccola bambina fragile d****'****agli occhi da cerbiatto.**

"**Certo piccolina, per me sara****'**** un vero onore avere una piccola principessa come figlia!****"**

**La bambina gli fece un largo sorriso prima di accoccolarsi sul petto del suo papa****'.**

Melly si accoccolo' verso il petto del suo ragazzo e lui la strinse a se' quando lei apri' gli occhi aveva un dolce sorriso sulle labbra.

"Ehi hai fatto un bel sogno?"

"Piu' che altro un ricordo di me e mio padre, in questo periodo penso molto ai miei e alla loro storia …"

"Per qualche ragione in particolare?"

"Perche' mi sento in colpa Thom … e ho paura di ferirli loro che per me hanno fatto cosi' tanto …"

Il ragazzo non sapeva assolutamente cosa rispondere, l'abbraccio' ancora piu' forte e poi un dolce bacio sulle labbra.

"Non devi sentirti in colpa … tu sei la cosa piu' bella che mi sia capitata …"

A Melly gli si inumidirono gli occhi prima di richiuderli e permettere che dolci ricordi riaffiorassero nella sua mente …

"**Ciao Sora probabilmente ti ricorderai di me, sono il dottor Beckett ****…**** Carson ****…**** ti ricordi durante la tempesta ****…**** mi hai dato un bel pugno in faccia credo che non lo scordero****'**** facilmente. Non abbiamo mai avuto occasione di parlare e di conoscerci ma da quando Melly e****'**** con me mi sento bene credo che Melly sia una delle cose migliori che mi sia capitata e non so perche****'**** ma sento la stessa cosa nei tuoi confronti, come sei il tuo arrivo non fosse solo un caso. Melly desidera tanto che tu ti sveglia, sai oggi e****'**** partita la missione sul tuo pianeta per salvare anche gli altri prigionieri ****…**** sarebbe bello che tu proprio oggi aprissi gli occhi ****…"**

**Melly era nascosta dietro li stipite della porta e spiava quelli che per lei erano i suoi genitori, era cosi****'**** felice di avere davanti agli occhi una vera famiglia che aveva quasi paura che il risveglio della madre avrebbe potuto cambiare tutto.**

**Durante quella stessa notte quando Atlanti s dormiva una donna dopo lunghe settimana si alzo****'**** dal letto, era debole ma non c****'****e la faceva piu****'**** a stare li****'**** immobile senza fare nulla, arranco****'**** per il corridoio fino ad arrivare all****'****alloggio del dottore. Apri****'**** la porta e quando Carson si sveglio****'**** e vide Sora la fece immediatamente sedere sul letto.**

"**Non avresti dovuto alzarti, sei debole e non ****…"**

**Ma lei gli mise un dito sulla bocca.**

"**In queste settimane quando tu e Melly venivate a parlarmi io sentivo tutto ****…"**

**Sora parlava a fatica ma voleva assolutamente farcela a dover dire cio****'**** che doveva.**

"… **volevo ringraziarti, credevo che dopo tutto quello che mi era stato fatto non avrei potuto piu****'**** vivere ****…**** e invece sei arrivato tu e sei diventato un padre per mia figlia ****…**** ti ringrazio e non conosco modo migliore di questo ****…"**

**Disse la ragazza avvicinandosi e baciandolo, ma lui la fermo****'**

"**Non serve questo tipo di riconoscenza Sora, non te lo chiederei mai!****"**

"**Ma la mia non e****'**** solo riconoscenza ****…"**

**Nelle settimane successive le cose andarono sempre per il meglio, la situazione con i Genaii venne sistemata, Sora si riprendeva velocemente e lei sua figlia e Carson giorno dopo sembrano sempre di piu****'**** una famiglia.**

"E' di una famiglia che parlo, una famiglia Thom quella che sicuramente io e te non potremmo avere mai!"

Urlava la giovane mentre il suo ragazzo cercava di calmarla.

"E l'avremo!"

"Come, eh? Venendo ripudiati da Dio e da chiunque ci conosca?"

Thom lentamente si tolse il colletto da prete che aveva al collo avvicinandosi a Melly.

"Lascio … mollo tutto!"

"Per colpa mia vero? Non avremmo mai dovuto iniziare questa storia, non dovevamo!"

"Melly non e' colpa tua, casomai e' colpa mia … colpa di non averti tolto dalla mente dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, colpa di averti pensato ogni secondo, colpa di averti desiderato … colpa di averti amato … ma se Dio e' veramente cosi' misericordioso come predico non ci incolpera' perche' ci amiamo. Perche' e' cosi' Melly io ti amo e voglio sposarti!"

Alla ragazza gli si inumidirono gli occhi, e con un largo sorriso mentre lacrime silenziose gli scorrevano sulle gote abbraccio' il suo ragazzo.

"Ti amo anch'io Thom!"

Melly camminava con passo svelto verso la sala riunioni dove era sicura che a fine seduta avrebbe trovato i suoi genitori, dovevano saperlo per primi e dovevano saperlo da lei. Sperava che questa notizia avrebbe aiutato sua madre che per lungo tempo in quel periodo aveva sofferto e l'aveva allontanata da se'.

"**Mi dispiace Carson, mi dispiace moltissimo!****"**

**Continuava a piangere Sora mentre il marito cercava di tranquillizzarla.**

"**E****'**** tutto ok, non ti preoccupare amore!****"**

"**Avrei voluto cosi****'**** tanto avere un figlio nostro, Melly l****'****amo moltissimo ma allo stesso tempo mi ricorda le cose orribili che ho passato ****…**** lei e****'**** frutto di una di quelle!****"**

Melly chiuse gli occhi voleva cercare di non pensare proprio a quella scena in quel momento. Arrivata davanti alla porta si fermo' e quando la vide aprirsi il sangue gli si raggelo' nelle vene. Saluto' tutti educatamente e chiese ai suoi genitori se poteva parlare con loro.

"Certo tesoro! Cosa devi dirci?"

Gli chiese dolcemente il padre, mentre la madre si sedette silenziosamente e la guardo'.

"Io …"

**Melly incomincio****'**** a piangere, sua mamma non poteva piu****'**** aver figli per colpa sua. Perche****'**** lei era frutto di una delle torture e la madre quando l****'****avrebbe guardata avrebbe visto sempre il male in lei.**

"**Tesoro non dire cosi****'****! Hai ragione e****'**** vero, ma Melly e****'**** nostra figlia e questo basta ****…**** entrambi l****'****amiamo cosi****'**** tanto che ****…****"**

"**Non e****'**** vero!****"**

**Esordi****'**** la sedicenne bionda entrando nella stanza.**

"**Melly ti prego ****…"**

"**No papa****'**** mamma ha ragione! Io in un certo senso non appartengo a nessuno di voi due, sono un****'****estranea e sarebbe giusto che voi aveste un figlio tutto vostro! E mi dispiace che non questo non potra****'**** accadere per colpa mia! Mi sento cosi****'**** in colpa che credo che sarebbe stato meglio se io non fossi entrata nella vista di nessuno di voi due ****…"**

Erano passati 7 anni da quell'evento e i rapporti tra lei e sua madre si erano raggelati, tutte e due incolpavano se stesse per aver allontanato l'altra mentre Carson aveva combattuto tutti i giorni per sistemare la situazione.

"Io … be' spero che vi fara' piacere sapere che io … io mi sposo!"

"Cosa? E con chi non sapevamo nemmeno che eri fidanzata!"

Chiese il padre alzandosi sorpreso, mentre sul viso della madre si dipinse un dolce sorriso.

"7 anni fa, dopo quello che era successo incominciai a frequentare Padre Thomas perche' volevo trovare un po' di pace, volevo fare chiarezza nella mia vita … e noi ci siamo …"

"No aspetta, facci capire un attimo tu ti sposi con Padre Thomas?"

"In realta' Thomas e basta … ora!"

Melly era agitatissima, aveva scatenato il fini mondo.

"Tu hai traviato un prete?"

Chiese il padre agitato, mentre Sora alzandosi cerco' di calmarlo.

"Non farla cosi' grava Carson. Evidentemente Padre Thomas, anzi Thomas e basta ha lasciato perche' forse non era gia' convinto da un po' di tempo del ruolo che aveva scelto … credo che in un certo senso Melly lo abbia aiutato a capire cosa voleva veramente …"

Disse Sora rigirando la frittata e cercando di aiutare la figlia che apprezzo' moltissimo questa intesa ritrovata.

La donna le si avvicino' e l'abbraccio' felicissima.

"Non mi sentivo cosi' felice da tanto tempo!"

"Grazie mamma, anche per quello che hai fatto prima!"

Gli sussurro' Melly.

"Altrimenti a cosa servono le mamme!"

Le due donne sorrisero allegre e Carson si senti' sollevato dalla spiegazione della moglie e da quella situazione.

SARA E JR. POV 2007

"Sono cosi' emozionata Melly, un matrimonio … wow io li amo … E poi tu e Thomas siete bellissimi insieme!"

"Grazie Sara!"

"Ricordiamo che prima era un prete, per 7 anni tu ti sei fatta un prete! Questa situazione e' alquanto assurda le probabilita' che un …"

Ma subito il ragazzo ricevette una sberla dietro la testa dalla sorella.

"Sei il solito guastafeste con il tatto di un elefante. La nostra amica si sposa e tu non rovinerai tutto con il tuo cinismo!"

Sara prese sottobraccio l'amica per raggiungere le altre quando la lascio' un attimo e torno' indietro dal fratello.

"Ah e a tuo avviso tu non sei l'unico genio di famiglia!"

Poi dopo la sua sfuriata torno' da Melly e la prese sottobraccio.

"Su raggiungiamo le altre ora! C'e' cosi' tanto da preparare!"

"**Sei insopportabile quando fai cosi****'**** lo sai vero?****"**

"**Si****'**** lo so allora mi chiedo per quale maledetto motivo vuoi stare ancora con me!****"**

"**Forse perche****'**** ti amo? O ti sembra una cosa cosi****'**** assurda?****"**

"**Potrebbe esserlo visto che tu non hai il mio quoziente intellettivo!****"**

**La donna rimase interdetta dall****'****ultima frase dell****'****uomo.**

"**E****'**** cosi****'****, tu non vuoi stare piu****'**** con me perche****'**** io sono solo una povera scema che non ne capisci niente di scienza ed affini?****"**

**L****'****uomo le si avvicino cercando di calmarla.**

"**Scusa non dovevo dire quelle cose, ho parlato a sproposito ****…"**

**La rossa incomincio****'**** a piangere.**

"**E****'**** questo il tuo problema parli sempre a sproposito!****"**

"**Ti prego parliamone, scusami io ****…"**

"**No questa volta e****'**** finita Rodney!****"**

**Sora si diresse agitata dallo scienziato che si stava crogiolando nella disperazione della separazione lavorando come un matto.**

"**McKay, McKaY! Ti puoi fermare un attimo di devo chiedere una cosa?****"**

"**COSA C****'****E****'****"**

"**Potresti evitare di urlare!****"**

"**Scusa e****'**** che ****…"**

"**Tu e Laura avete litigato! Lo avevo intuito****"**

"**Cosa c****'****e****'****"**

"**Volevo chiederti se l****'****avevi vista la nostra squadra parte ora ****…**** ma e****'**** evidente che non e****'**** cosi****'****"**

**Ma non ci fu tempo di dire altro che alla radio Sora venne chiamata.**

"**Dimmi ****…"**

"**Tesoro sono io vieni in infermeria ****…**** Laura e****'**** stata aggredita!****"**

**Sora quando per storto Rodney e poi usci****'**** dalla stanza seguito da quest****'****ultimo.**

"**Cosa e****'**** successo?****"**

**Chiese lo scienziato al dottore.**

"**Non lo so l****'****hanno portata qui svenuta, l****'****hanno trovata non molto lontana dal tuo alloggio, nella zona appena scoperta della citta****'**** quella che stiamo ancora esplorando!****"**

"**Come al solito dopo aver litigato!****"**

**Lancio****'**** Sora con astio a Rodney.**

**Da quando Sora si era sposata con il Dottor Beckett era entrata in una delle squadre di Atlantis e piu****'**** precisamente quella in cui si trovava il tenente Laura Cadman con la quale aveva stretto una grande amicizia.**

"**Come sta ora?****"**

"**Ho fatto gli esami ora li devo controllare ****…"**

**Carson non proferi****'**** parola nel frattempo in infermeria arrivo****'**** anche la dottoressa Weir.**

"**Ho saputo quello che e****'**** successo, novita****'"**

"**Le analisi mi ricordano molto****…"**

"**Cosa?****"**

"**Si ricorda dottoressa Weir quando quell****'****identita****'**** anni fa era rimasta bloccata qui ad Atlantis?****"**

"**Certo, ma eravamo riusciti a disfarcene!****"**

"**Be****'**** e****'**** qualcosa di simile, ma l****'****entita****'**** e****'**** dentro il tenete!****"**

**Tutti rimasero di sasso e non era nemmeno la notizia peggiore.**

"**Oh mio Dio!****"**

"**Cosa c****'****e****'**** Carson dimmelo ti prego!****"**

**Chiese Rodney.**

"**Questa non e****'**** la notizia peggiore ****…"**

"**Mi stai spaventando, cosa vorresti dire?****"**

"**Laura e****'**** incinta ****…**** di 3 mesi!****"**

**Dopo la notizia bomba subito la Weir decise di incaricare i 3 di trovare una soluzione alla questione, possibilmente cercando di salvare il tenente e il feto.**

**Rodney stava con la testa tra le mani e continuava a parlare da solo incolpandosi di cio****'**** che era successo quando Sora lo raggiunse prendendolo di peso.**

"**Senti invece di stare qui a piagnucolare come al tuo solito cerca di usare quel cervello di cui tanto ti vanti per cercare una soluzione! Laura non ho mai capito come ci e****'**** finita con te e non credo che lo capiro****'**** mai, ma come l****'****hai trattata tu credo che non l****'****abbia mai trattata nessuno e sai perche****'****? Non l****'****avrebbe mai permesso! A te semplicemente di ha concesso di farlo perche****'**** ti ama ****…**** quindi cerca di farglielo capire anche tu facendo qualcosa se non vuoi perderla definitivamente!****"**

**L****'****uomo rimase un attimo bloccato dalle parole dure di quelle ragazza che pero****'**** certamente in certi casi si mostrava molto piu****'**** matura di lui.**

**I 3 si misero a lavoro.**

"**La buona notizia e****'**** che l****'****identita****'**** sembra non aver preso il controllo di Laura e****'**** questo e****'**** importante in quanto ci consente di tenerla sott****'****osservazione ****…"**

"… **ma ancora non abbiamo la minima idea di come fare per eliminare l****'****identita****'…"**

**Dissero i due coniugi davanti alla Weir mentre la stavano aggiornando quando a Rodney ****…**

"**L****'****altra volta avevamo usato un generatore al nacquadah che lanciato dentro lo Stargate lei lo aveva seguito e ce ne eravamo liberati ****…"**

"**Credo che questo non si possa fare con il tenente ****…"**

"**No e****'**** vero ma potremmo intanto con una grande fonte di energia attirare l****'****entita****'**** fuori dal tenete, successivamente fuori d****'****Atlantis ****…"**

"**Io non credo proprio!****"**

**Laura era di fronte i 4 nello studio della Weir. Era tutto normale in lei, tranne gli occhi che erano completamente neri.**

**Guardandoli semplicemente li fece volare dall****'****altra parte della stanza.**

"**Ho scelto questo corpo per un motivo preciso!****"**

**Disse mentre si accarezzava la soavemente la pancia.**

"**Quindi voi non mi ****…"**

**Ma una scarica Wraith la fece svenire a terra.**

"**Sei pazzo Sheppard?****"**

"**Scusa pensavo di aiutarvi McKay!****"**

"**Carson questo non crea problemi alla ****…"**

"**No non dovrebbe!****"**

"**Non dovrebbe?****"**

"**Rodeny salveremo Laura, ma tu devi rimanere lucido altrimenti sara****'**** tutto inutile!****"**

"**Qualcuno mi vuole dire cosa sta succedendo?****"**

**Chiese Sheppard scocciato.**

Sara aveva lasciato un attimo le ragazze quando per i corridoi si scontro' con il fratello.

"Guarda un po' dove vai!"

"Oh mi pare che mi sei venuta tu addosso!"

"Mai prendersi le proprie responsabilita' eh?"

"Sara cosa ti ho fatto, me lo vuoi spiegare perche' trovi sempre un motivo per litigare con me?"

"Probabilmente e' un fattore genetico!"

Disse sarcastica la sorella.

"Comunque sia credo che hai ragione tu?"

"In cosa?"

"Nel reciproco ignorarsi!"

**McKay aveva trovato il modo per salvare Laura anche se probabilmente sarebbe stato complicato e pericoloso per lei e per il figlio che aspettava, ma l****'****aveva gia****'**** persa una volta e non poteva permettere che cio****'**** riaccadesse. Preparo****'**** tutto il necessario e chiese se avrebbe potuto farlo lui, accese il generatore nacquadah che era stato riposto dentro a un contenitore, la tattica funziono****'**** lo spirito ne fu attratto usci****'**** e quando entro****'**** nel contenitore Rodney lo chiuse e lo getto****'**** oltre lo Stargate.**

**Laura apri****'**** lentamente gli occhi e vide davanti a se****'**** la figura sfocata dello scienziato.**

"**Cosa e****'**** successo?****"**

"**Shhh! Ora va tutto bene, non ti preoccupare tu e il bambino siete salvi!****"**

"**Lo sai allora?****"**

**L****'****uomo fece un piccolo assenso con la testa.**

"**Allora saprai anche che non cambiera****'**** nulla tra noi Rodney, io e te abbiamo rotto!****"**

**Appena la donna si fu ripresa Rodney si puo****'**** dire che la marco****'**** a uomo non voleva perderla e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in suo possesso per riprenderla con se****'**

"**Ehi vedo che oggi stai meglio?****"**

"**A quanto pare e****'**** cosi****'****"**

"**Ehi Laura ti devo parlare****"**

"**Non abbiamo nulla da dirci!****"**

"**Lo so di avere sbagliato, anzi di aver sbagliato sempre ma mi devi dare un possibilita****'****"**

"**Una possibilita****'**** Rodney? Io te ne ho date 1000 di possibilita****'**** e tu sembra che non ne hai sfruttata nemmeno una!****"****  
L****'****uomo le prese le braccia e la blocco****'**** davanti a se mentre lei continuava a piangere.**

"**Perche****'**** non mi hai detto che eri incinta?****"**

"**Perche****'**** avevo paura che tu ti arrabbiassi!****"**

"**Cosa te lo ha fatto venire in mente!?****"**

"**Tu non sei ancora una persona matura Rodney e io ho bisogno di qualcuno che lo sia e mi possa dimostrare che mi ama veramente! E quella persona non sei tu!****"**

" Ti prego fermati Sara!"

"Mollami Junior!"

"Noi dobbiamo parlare assolutamente!"

Il fratello prese la sorella e la fece entrare in una stanza vuota.

"Cosa vuoi? Cosa c'e' mi sembrava che ci eravamo detti gia' tutto!"

"Sara io ti devo delle scuse!"

"Oh davvero?"

"Si'! Mi rendo conto che e' da quando siamo nati che cerco un motivo per litigare con tutti e …"  
"E te lo sei chiesto il motivo? Tu vuoi avere sempre ragione, vuoi sempre risultare il piu' intelligente di tutti e per farlo non ci pensi due volte a ferire le persone che ti stanno accanto! Tu sei mio fratello e per di piu' gemello e anche se non ci assomigliamo per niente io ti voglio un bene dell'anima ma in questi ultimi anni ho preferito non volertene perche' il male che mi hai fatto e' stato talmente tanto che ho paura di soffrire ancora cosi!"

Ormai calde lacrime scorrevano sulle guance di Sara che sembravano non volersi fermare.

"Mi dispiace Sara!"

"Se ti dispiace veramente, incomincia a mostrarlo!"

Detto questo la sorella usci' dalla stanza.

"**Ho capito che devo mostrartelo****"**

"**Cosa?!****"**

"**Che ti amo!****"**

"**E c****'****e****'**** bisogno di farlo davanti a tutti?****"**

"**Io credo di si****'!"**

"Sara ho capito!"

"Cosa?"

"Che ti voglio bene!"

"Oh grazie!"

Disse sarcastica la ragazza continuando a camminare.

"Non voleva dire che prima non sapevo di volertene!"

**Erano di fronte a tutti e improvvisamente Rodney si inginocchio****'**** davanti a tutti.**

"**Rodney cosa stai facendo, alzati!****"**

"**Laura Camdman vorresti diventare mia moglie?****"**

**La donna rimase shokkata dalla proposta.**

"**Non lo farai per quello che ho detto?****"**

"**In un certo senso si****'****. Quando mi hai detto che dovevo mostrartelo ci ho pensato ed eccomi qui!****"**

"**Se lo fai solo per riconquistarmi non credo che sia una buona idea!****"**

"**Lo faccio per riconquistarti, perche****'**** ti amo, perche****'**** ti vorrei al mio fianco e perche****'**** credo di essere una persona matura e volermi prendere le responsabilita****'**** di una famiglia! Allora tenente cosa mi dice?****"**

**La ragazza si guardo****'**** introno senza sapere cosa fare, certo quello voleva dire prendersi delle responsabilita****'**** e cosi****'**** seppure imbarazzata si volto****'**** e lo guardo****'**** dritto negli occhi.**

"Dove mi stai portando Junior?"

"Ora lo vedrai!"

Camminando, camminando i due fratelli arrivarono da Me lly che stava preparando le ultime cose.

"Ciao Melly!"

"Ehi ciao ragazzi!"

"Posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Certo dimmi!"

"Per caso stai cercando ancora un cavaliere per Sara?"

"Si'! A Thom manca un testimone e in conseguenza un cavaliere per una damigella! Perche'?"

"Ti dispiacerebbe se fossi io il cavaliere di mia sorella?!"

Sara non poteva credere alla sue orecchie suo fratello odiava quelle cose invece lei ne andava matta.

"Certo!"

"Ok allora tutto sistemato!"

"Si' perfetto! Grazie Junior ci hai aiutato tantissimo e hai reso Sara felicissima!"

Il ragazzo si volto' verso la sorella e le rivolse un grande sorriso.

"Perche' lo hai fatto?"

"Per te, altrimenti per chi!"

La ragazza gli lancio' le braccia al collo e abbraccio' forte.

"Questo pero' non vuol dire che smettero' di essere un bisbetico …"

"Questo non significa che io smettero' di pungolarti …"

I due fratelli si guardarono e risero.

Melly era felice di vedelrdi cosi' sapeva quanto significava per Sara.

"Allora intendete continuare a fare i mielosi o ad aiutarmi?!"

"Cosa dobbiamo fare?"

JOSHUA E DEX POV 2008

"Amore ti vedo pensierosa cos'hai?!"

"Pensavo!"

"A cosa se posso chiederlo?"

"A mio padre e alla donna che amava e al casino di quel periodo! Sperava che dopo tutto cio' lei potesse diventare sua!"

"E non fu cosi'?"

"No altrimenti quella donna oggi sarebbe mia madre e invece io non ho la minima idea di chi lo fosse!"

"E tuo padre sapeva chi lo era?"

"No mi trovo' davanti allo Stargate una mattina, ricevette una chiamata da Sateda ando' e li trovo' me e un foglio che gli diceva che ero suo figlio! L'esame del DNA lo confermo' ma …"

"Ti sarebbe piaciuto che la donna che amava tuo padre all'epoca fosse tua madre!"

"Si' ma non mi posso lamentare, mi ha donato il mio migliore amico!"

"**Vedo che sei in forma?****"**

"**Lo sono al cento per cento!****"**

**E cosi****'**** i due continuarono a combattere fino a quando lui non la fece cadere a terra con violenza sovrastandola con il proprio corpo.**

"**Ce l****'****hai fatta ad atterrarmi bravo!****"**

**Ma lui non disse nulla si limito****'**** a guardarla perso in quella bellezza che tanto amava.**

"**Bene ora ti puoi anche togliere di dosso!****"**

"**E se non volessi?****"**

**Proprio in quel momento nella palestra entro il Colonnello Sheppard e senza pensarci due volte Teyla si libero****'**** dalla presa di Dex.**

"**Per oggi abbiamo finito Ronon!****"**

**Disse lei secca, mentre quest****'****ultimo usciva dalla palestra con sguardo soddisfatto.**

"**Ho disturbato qualcosa?!****"**

"**John non iniziare non e****'**** successo nulla!****"**

"**A me non sembrava!****"**

**Teyla si avvicino****'**** a lui e gli misi le proprie mani sulle sue guance con affare riassicurante.**

"**Lo sai che non ti tradirei mai, ti amo troppo per permettere che questo possa accadere!****"**

"**Questo lo so****!"**

"**Allora se lo sai perche****'****non mi permetti di dirlo a nessuno che noi stiamo insieme? John e****'**** gia****'**** passato un anno, abbiamo un bambino in arrivo e vorremmo sposarci perche****'**** non possiamo rendere tutti partecipi della nostra felicita****'****"**

"**Preferisco ancora di no!****"**

**Disse lui scostandosi improvvisamente e dandogli le spalle, ma lei gli arrivo****'**** da dietro e lo volto****'**** verso di se****'**** con foga.**

"**Per quale motivo? Eviteremo anche questi continui equivoci! John di cosa hai paura esattamente?****"**

**Il ragazzo la guardo****'**** senza rispondere.**

**John era in terrazza era un giornata meravigliosa ma la testa sua era altrove e i suoi pensieri altrettanto.**

** Un passo dai quarant****'****anni, Colonnello dell****'****aviazione una posizione invidiata, a casa tutti bene, stai con lei da un anno hai pensato che fosse la donna della tua vita e ci vivi insieme poi pero****'**** sono passati i primi tempi che passano sempre prima o poi non e****'**** un pensiero carino ma hai incominciato ad annoiarti hai sentito che incominciava a mancare qualcosa, ma cosa? Cos****'****e****'**** che e****'**** incominciato a mancare? **

**Teyal e John erano nella camera di quest****'****ultimo che in questo ultimo anno era diventata la loro. Erano a letto, ma nessuno dei due dormiva.**

"**Ha i mai pensato a tradirmi? Ci devi pensare per dirmelo?****"**

"**No che no ci devo pensare****"**

"**E allora?****"**

"**E allora la risposta e****'**** no!****"**

"**Perche****'**** no?****"**

" **Perche****'**** sono innamorato di te****"**

"**Quando sarai attratto da un****'****altra?****"**

"**E perche****'**** dovrei essere attrato da un****'****altra?****"**

"**Perche****'**** potra****'**** succedere****…"**

"**Si****'**** potra****'**** succedere a te forse****…"**

"**Si****'**** ma so che non succedera****'****"**

"**E perche****'****"**

"**Perche****'**** sono piu****'**** forte di te lo sono sempre stata e sempre lo saro****'****! E se un giorno scopro che m tradisci ti ammazzo! Hai capito?****"**

"**Si****'****"**

**E con una calma assoluta la ragazza gli diede un dolce bacio prima di andare a dormire, mentre lui non riusci****'**** a chiudere occhio tutta notte.**

**Quel senso che stava opprimendo John si stava facendo sempre piu****'**** forte cosi****'**** tanto probabilmente quella notte fece l****'****errore piu****'**** grande della sua vita.**

"**John ****…"**

**Appena si volto****'**** noto****'**** Elizabeth accanto a lei. Si senti****'**** uno schifo ma la colpa non era di lei, per quanto ne poteva sapere lui era single a lei piaceva e non aveva fatto nulla di male. Ma il vero verme era lui.**

**Intanto in un attacco Wraith su un pianeta era appena tornata una squadra e un amico di Shep era morto, ma essendo altrove non poteva saperlo.**

"**Ehi Rodney che ci fai qui?****"**

"**Appena ho saputo sono corso, perche****'**** non ci sarei dovuto essere?****"**

"**John mi ha detto che stasera dovevate vedermi !****"**

"**Cosa intende fare dottoressa?****"**

**Ma dalla faccia dell****'****uomo capi****'**** che lui non ne sapeva nulla e che John le aveva mentito.**

**Teyla era nella camera ad aspettarlo era completamente fuori di se****'****, sentiva che lui l****'****aveva tradita e la rabbia sfocio****'**** in mille lacrime amare che sembravano non voler smettere mai.**

**Appena lui torno****'**** come niente fosse lei non si trattene ed andandogli incontro****'**** l schiaffeggio****'**

"**Che e****'**** successo?****"**

"**Sei un bastardo! Perche****'**** mi hai ingannato cosi****'****? PERCHE****'****"**

"**Calma!Devi stare calma fa male al bambino!****"**

"**Dove sei stato finora eh? Sei un bastardo, un bugiardo schifoso MI FAI SCHIFO! Che fine fai adesso la fiducia che avevo in te eh? Tutti i sogni che avevamo? Che fine fanno adesso?****"**

"**Teyla non ho fatto nulla di male!****"**

"**Chi e****'**** questa con cui eri?****"**

"**No! Nessuna****"**

"**Voglio sapere chi e****'**** John!****"**

**Lui cerco****'**** di accarezzarla ma lei gli tiro****'**** un altro schiaffo.**

"**Chi cazzo e****'**** questa? Mi hai tradita? La verita****'**** John mi hai tradita? DIMMELO!****"**

"**Non e****'**** contato nulla!****"**

**Teyla urlo****'**** e si allontano****'**** da lui mentre quest****'****ultimo la raggiunse.**

"**Ti giuro che non succedera****'**** piu****'****"**

"**MI FAI SCHIFO!****"**

"**Hai av uto voglia di andarci a letto, eh? E****'**** piu****'**** bella di me? Cosa ci faccio io ora con te eh? Me lo dici brutto bastardo?****"**

"**Teyla, Teyla abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare ancora insieme!****"**

"**Io adesso ti lascio tu esci da questa casa e ci torni solo per prendere le tue cose e scomparire per sempre, IO SPERO DI ESSERE STATA CHIARA!"**

**John cercava di prendere il suo viso tra le sue mani e calmarla ma lei non voleva sentire ragioni lo respingeva con tutta se****'**** stessa.**

"**Teyla cazzo stai esagerando, stiamo aspettando un bambino!****"**

"**Sono io che aspetto un bambino e adesso sparisci!****"**

"Yo broth possiamo parlare?"

"Non so se ne ho voglia!"

"Ce l'hai con me per errori compiuti in passato dai nostri?"

"Senti Dex a me ha sconvolto venire a sapere quello che tu gia' sapevi e non mi hai mai detto!"

"I tuoi vivono felici e contenti che ti importa?"

"Lo so ma pensare che tutto poteva non esistere solo perche' tuo padre aveva spinto il mio per gelosia a fare quello che ha fatto mi …!"

"Joshua i nostri hanno fatto dei casini enormi ma e' stata la loro vita, le loro scelte"

"E chi ci dice che non facciamo i loro stessi errori!"

"Nessuno ma possiamo impegnarci affinche' non avvenga!"

**Erano passate settimane e John si faceva schifo, non si poteva vedere per quello che aveva fatto quando una visita inaspettata lo colse in contro piede.**

"**Oh Ronon sei venuto qui ad inferire? Ho fatto una cazzata Teyla e****'**** tutta tua!****"**

"**Ho un figlio John!****"**

"**Cosa?****"**

"**Una notte brava su Sateda non so nemmeno chi sia la madre, ma lei lo ha lasciato a me e ora intendo crescerlo, siccome almeno lei si ricordava qualcosa di me ,cioe****'**** il mio cognome, lo hai chiamato cosi'.**

"**Cosa e****'**** successo?****"**

"**Cosa vuoi?****"**

"**Sei stato un vile figlio di puttana e se Teyla avesse amato me non gli avrei mai fatto nulla del genere, ma siccome lei non puo****'**** vivere senza di te devi riprendertela! No so in che modo o ci devi provare altrimenti non credo che starei ancora a lungo qui seduto ad aspettare!****"**

**John non capi****'**** perche****'**** Ronon gli disse quelle cose e come facesse a sapere tutto ma segui****'**** il suo consiglio anche se sapeva che sarebbe stata un****'****impresa impossibile.**

**qualsiasi cosa in suo possesso per riprenderla con se****'**

"**Io ti odio! Lo hai capito, io ti odio!****"**

"**Pensa a nostro figlio!****"**

"**Ma perche****'**** mi hai fatto una cosa cosi****'**** brutta? Ma perche****'****"**

"**Perche****'**** ho avuto paura di non essere pronto per una cosa cosi****'**** importante!****"**

"**Smettila! Io non voglio piu****'**** sentirti!****"**

"**Allora non parliamo piu****'**** e torniamo insieme. Vedrai che ne varra****'**** la pena!****"**

"**NO!****"****  
****"****Abbiamo ancora un sacco di cose da fare insieme, io ti amo. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo ****…****Noi siamo fatti per stare insieme, ce lo siamo sempre detti!****"**

"**Ci sbagliavamo!****"**

"**Mi sbagliavo io!****"**

"**Dammi un****'****altra possibilita****'****! Soltanto una, vedrai che crescero****'****"**

"**E come pensi di crescere?****"**

" Perche' me lo hai detto eh?!"

"Volevo che sapessi la verita' Joshua!"

"Preferivo non saperla perche' ora mi sento veramente uno schifo!"

Padre e figlio stavano parlando come mai era successo, sembravano la perfetta copiatura l'uno dell'altro entrambi con le stesse passioni, un rapporto invidiato da tutti.

"Sei mio figlio ed ora che sei un adulto volevo dirtelo!"

"Oh davvero? Tu per me sei stato sempre il mio idolo! A scuola non facevo altro che parlare di te e affascinavo tutti i miei compagni con le tue missioni anche se dovevo dire che erano semplicemente storie che tu mi raccontavi per farmi addormentare. Sei sempre stato un simbolo per me, fisso nella mia mente e tutto quello che ho fatto finora l'ho fatto per renderti orgoglio di me! "

"E ci sei riuscito Joshua mi hai reso orgoglio di te! Pero' proprio perche' sono un idolo o un simbolo volevo che sapessi la verita' non volevo che tu mi volessi bene senza sapere realmente ogni cosa di me …"

"Ed ora, cosa vuoi che ti dica!"

"Non pretendo nessuna tua reazione e se vorrai odiarmi te ne daro' tutte le ragioni, ma volevo anche dirti che dopo quello stupido errore, dopo che io e tua madre ci siamo sposati ci siamo amati piu' di prima e io l'ho sempre rispettata e sempre lo faro' alla fine dei miei giorni!"

"Chi era lei?"

"**Se lo vuoi ancora ci possiamo sposare! Te lo dico davvero non te lo dico per dire! Pensa a nostro figlio, riusciremo a ricominciare basta che lo vogliamo, ci sposeremo a e saremo felici****"**

**Lei che gli opponeva resistenza pian piano mentre lui le parlava si rilassava, si lasciava andare e permetteva che la sua bocca lentamente si avvicinava sempre di piu****'**** alla sua fino a baciarla.**

"**Ma perche****'**** non riesco ad odiarti?****!"**

"E' meglio che tu non lo sappia!"

"A mamma non lo hai mai detto, ma a me devi farlo!"

"Joshua non credo che …!"

"DIMMELO PAPA' o preferisci perdermi?!"

John avrebbe preferito evitare quella parte della storia ma non poteva perdere suo figlio e cosi' decise che sarebbe stato meglio dirglielo..

**Si abbracciarono un abbraccio****'**** che scaricava tutte le paure tutte le tensione e che esprimeva tutto il loro amore quello che pezzo dopo pezzo avrebbero dovuto mettere insieme, mentre una figura nell****'****ombra li osservava diviso tra la gioia per i suoi amici e la tristezza di aver perso per sempre la donna che amava.**

**La donna rimase shokkata dalla proposta.**

** Eccoti qui, decidi che la fase dell****'****eterna adolescenza e****'**** finita ed che e****'**** ora di crescere e crescerai e allora tutto cambia e questa volta cambiera****'**

**Avrai la salute assicurata, la vita assicurata, il frigorifero sempre pieno per non sentirti povero, un tappeto etnico per continuare a sentirti giovane, le finestre da cui entra sempre il sole e allora avrai la tua famiglia felice, i tuoi bambini in salute e lei avrai lei che ti ricordera****'**** tutte le cose belle che avrai avuto.**

**Non e****'**** questo che hai sempre sognato? **

**E****'**** andata cosi****'**** ci sono quelli che partono e che restano, io ho deciso di restare. **

"Stai scherzando?"

"No!"

"Oh mio Dio sai che ora non riusciro' piu' a guardarla in faccia e che la odiero' per il resto della mia vita?"

"Non fargliene una colpa nessuno sapeva niente di me e tua madre all'epoca!"

Joshua vi volto' dando le spalle al padre e mettendosi le mani nei capelli era frustato da quella situazione.

"Eileen lo sa?"

"No, ma se vuoi …"

"Preferire che lei non lo sappia se tu sei d'accordo papa'…"

"Ok, comunque se ora tu non volessi …"

"Mi sono arruolato nell'aviazione …"

Quella notizia arrivo' come u fulmine a ciel sereno e John ne rimase colpito.

"Perche' non me lo hai detto prima!?"

"Perche' non ero sicura ma stamattina mi e' arrivata la lettera, da oggi sono ufficialmente l'aviere Sheppard!"

John gli si avvicino' e lo abbraccio' vigorosamente.

"Sono orgoglioso di te figlio mio!"

A quel punto Joshua si lascio' andare, la tensione che si era creata a causa di quella verita' scomoda si sciolse.

"E io lo sono sempre stato di te papa' e nonostante tutto quello che mi hai detto lo saro' sempre anche in futuro!"

John sciose lo abbraccio' e lo guardo' fiero negli occhi.

"Lo hai detto a tua madre?"

"Veramente ci tenevo che tu fossi il primo a saperlo e cosi' e' stato!"

"Spero che portro' essere ancora per te d'ispirazione…"

"Quello che e' successo appartiene al passato, l'importante e' che ora siamo un famiglia forte ed unita e poi non ti preoccupare papa' tu sarai sempre la mia fonte di ispirazione e ti rendero' fiero del nome che porto!"

**  
**

EILEEN E LILY POV 2011

"Hai finito?"

"Di fare cosa?"

"Di sbavare ogni volta che la vedi …"

"Cosa? Io, cosa? … No!"

Eileen e Lily stavano parlando del piu' e del meno, erano veramente inseparabili anche se nell'ultimo periodo a Lily erano successi comportamenti strani.

"Ti sta fissando Eileen!"

"Lo so ormai ci ho fatto l'abitudine … ma … ah!"

"Ehi tutto bene?"

"Si' non ti preoccupare …"

Presto per le due ragazze ne sarebbero cambiate di cose.

**TOC TOC**

"**Posso entrare?****"**

**L****'****uomo non rispose ma Teyla decise di entrare comunque nella stanza e raggiungerlo.**

"**Come ti senti!?****"**

"**Non riesco ancora a farmene una ragione Teyla, e****'**** successo tutto cosi****'**** in fretta ****…"**

"**Deve cercare di resistere i Wraith non smetteranno di attaccare, questa e****'**** solo una piccola pausa tra breve riprenderanno e lei deve avere la forza per fronteggiarli ****…**** Julia lo avrebbe voluto ****…"**

**Gli occhi dell****'****uomo divennero lucidi, quella guerra che da 2 mesi imperversava su Atlantis aveva portato parecchia sofferenza e morte. Lui aveva perso la donna che amava e con lui tutti i loro progetti.**

"**Avevamo deciso di sposarci e di avere un figlio, sai? Lei avrebbe desiderato tanto una femmina ****…"**

"**Dottor Zelenka abbia forza e vinca anche per Julia ****…**** ah!****"**

"**Tutto bene?****"**

"**Oh si****'**** e che quando scalcia la bimba sa essere potente ****…"**

"**Come la mamma in fondo ...****"**

**I Wraith attaccavano e poi si fermavano e poi ricominciavano nuovamente ****…**** da 2 mesi Atlantis andava avanti cosi****'**** ma finora era riuscita a resistere ma le cose stavano cambiando ****…**** ci fu un altro attacco e i Wraith questa volta riuscirono ad invadere la citta****'**

**Un gruppo di persone tra cui il team principale di Atlantis riusci****'**** a trovare riparo nella sala operativa.**

"**La porta dovrebbe reggere ****…"**

"**Dovrebbe?!****"**

"**McKay non fare l****'****isterico****"**

**Sentenzio****'**** Sheppard.**

"**Ora cosa facciamo colonnello?****"**

**Chiese il tenente Cadman.**

"**Uscire ed attaccarli e****'**** troppo pericoloso, ci posizioneremo in alto invece altre 2 squadra si posizioneranno****dietro lo Stargate cosi li prenderemo tra due fuochi ****…"**

"**I civili?****"**

**Chiese Sora che ormai da 5 anni faceva parte anche lei di una delle squadre di Atlantis.**

"**I civili li porteremo in alto saranno piu****'**** al sicuro, forza muoviamoci!****"**

**Tutti si spostarono come deciso ma prima Sheppard preferi****'**** sull****'****entrate posizionare delle mine a parate con contatti a infrarossi.**

**I Wraith riuscirono ad entrare grazie alle mine per fortuna molti di loro saltarono in aria poi successivamente con il fuoco incrociato ne riuscirono ad atterrare molti altri, ma nonostante tutti i loro sforzi sembravano che i Wraith non finissero mai allora Sheppard chiamo****'**** la ritirata e cerco****'**** di spingere i nemici fuori e richiudere le porte.**

"**Adesso John?****"**

"**Dottore lei si preoccupi di curare i feriti io cerchero****'**** di trovare una soluzione per portare tutti fuori da qui!****"**

**Il dottor Beckett si occupava dei feriti Sora pensava a Melly.**

"**Ehi amore stai bene?****"**

"**Mamma io voglio che se ne vanno via, ho paura!****"**

"**Lo amore, lo so! Shh non piangere vedrai che tutto tornera****'**** come prima te lo prometto ma tu devi essere forte ok?****"**

"**Rod dove sono Sara e Junior?****"**

"**Non erano con te?****"**

"**No!****"**

"**Oh mio Dio ****…"**

**I due coniugi erano molto preoccupati non trovavano i loro figli anche se erano sicuri che fossero entrati insieme a loro, per fortuna l i trovarono incolumi e ben nascosti sotto una delle scrivanie della sala operativa.**

"**Ci avete fatto prendere un colpo lo sapete?****"**

**I due gemelli si trattennero per non scoppiare a piangere.**

"**Rod erano spaventati non c****'****era bisogno di urlargli contro! ****…**** Shhh non vi preoccupate dai ora venite con la mamma****"**

"**Ronon ****…**** Joshua e Dex?****"**

"**Non preoccuparti sono con Teyla, a proposito vai da lei prima il dottor Beckett ti cercava ****…"**

**Sheppard corse dalla moglie preoccupato perche****'**** il dottor Beckett lo cercasse per qeust****'****ultima.**

"**Cosa c****'****e****'****"**

"**A Teyla gli si sono rotte le acqua, la bambina sta nascendo!****"**

"**Ora?****"**

"**Si****'!"**

"**Non si potrebbe aspettare!?****"**

**Teyla lo tiro****'**** letteralmente a se****'**** con tutta la forza che aveva.**

"**Ti sembra che ****…**** che possa ASPETTARE?****"**

"**Tesoro io devo andare io ****…"**

"**AHHHH! No tu rimarrai qui ****…**** voglio che almeno Eileen la vedi nascere ****…**** AHHHHHHHHHHH****"**

"**Ma ****…**** ma, ok sono qui tesoro! Elizabeth ****…****"**

"**Cosa c****'****e****'****"**

"**Si****'**** mi dica, serve aiuto?****"**

"**GRAZIE MA NO! AHHHH****"**

"**Tranquilla e respira!****"**

"**Tesoro ma i bambini****…"**

"**NO!****"**

"**Ok li porti dal dottor Zelenka!****"**

**Per Radek non fu un dispiacere occuparsi di quei due bambini e mentre li teneva vicino a se****'**** guardava con invidia**

**John e Teyla che rappresentavano tutto quello che aveva perso.**

"**Dottore ****…**** Dottore ****…"**

**Disse Joshua tirando la maglietta dell****'****uomo.**

"**Cosa c****'****e****'**** Josh?****"**

"**C****'****e****'**** una bambina la sotto!****"**

**L****'****uomo si sporse e pote****'**** scorgere quello che sembrava un piccolo fagottino e cosi****'**** allontanandosi un attimo lo**

**raggiunse e lo porto****'**** dai due bambini .**

"**Allora vediamo un po****'**** chi sei ****…"**

**Ma quando fece per spostare la coperta si trovo****'**** tra le braccia una neonata Wraith. Avrebbe dovuto odiarla perche****'**** la sua razza era stata fautrice di tutte quelle atorcita****'**** e della morte della persona che lui amava tanto, ma guardandola non riusci****'**** ad odiarla era piccola ed indifesa e con una manina stringeva il dito dell****'****uomo.**

**Ero strano il destino gli aveva tolto la donna che amava ma gli aveva dato quello che aveva desiderato tanto nella sua vita: unafiglia**

"**Lo vado a dire a papa****'****"**

**Chiese Dex, ma Radek non lo senti****'**

"**Ehi piccola chissa****'**** se hai un nome?Ti piace Lily?A Julia piaceva molto voleva chiamare cosi****'**** la nostra bambina****"**

Lo strano comportamento di Lily presto si spiego' in quei giorni, la sua natura Wraith con la maturita' stava fuoriuscendo nonostante che con il retro virus del dottor Beckett che le era stato iniettato quando era molto

piccola aveva eliminato la sua parte Wraith trasformandola in una umana.

"Tesoro non costringermi a farti del male …"

"Forse dovresti sai? In questo momento voglio solo ucciderti Dex!"

"Cosa sta succedendo qui?"

"Dottor Zelenka se ne vada da qui non voglio costringerla a vedere …"

Ma il ragazzo non fece in tempo a finire di parlare che la ragazza gli salto' addosso, iniziarono un combattimento corpo a corpo fino a quando il ragazzo disperato si ritrovo' a dover pugnalare la propria ragazza, che cadendo a terra stremata sibilo' solo una flebile frase.

"Mi dispiace papa' …"

"**Ciao Eileen ****…"**

**Disse Teyla emozionantissima tenendo tra le braccia quel piccolo fagottino.**

"**E****'**** bellissima come la sua mamma ****…"**

**Teyla gli sorrise dolcemente prima di dargli un dolce bacio, poi quasi timidamente disse una frase.**

"**Posso chiederti una cosa?****"**

"**Certo tesoro tutto quello che vuoi ****…"**

"**Ci puoi portare fuori da qui?****"**

**Sheppard insieme a tutti i suoi colleghi e l****'****arrivo della Prometus giusto in tempo riuscirono a trovare una soluzione per riuscire ad respingere i Wraith e riconquistarsi finalmente Atlantis, la loro casa.**

**Il dottor Zelenka preferi****'**** aspettare che le cose si fossero un po****'**** ristabilite ad Atlantis prima di dare la notizia che aveva deciso di adottare la bambina Wraith che aveva trovato in combattimento, certo la cosa desto****'**** molto stupore e preoccupazione tra i presenti.**

"**Radek non credo che sia una buona idea ****…**** c****'****e****'**** gia****'**** stato un precedente in passato e non e****'**** finita bene ****…"**

**Disse la dottoressa Weir.**

"**Ho parlato con il dottor Beckett il retrovirus e****'**** stato migliorato ed e****'**** pronto all****'****uso, voglio dare almeno una possibilita****'**** a questa bambina ****…"**

**Nonostante le continue proteste dei suoi colleghi Radek decise comunque di continuare per la sua strada.**

"**Come e****'**** andata?****"**

**Disse lo scienziato vedendo il dottor Beckett uscire dall****'****infermeria.**

"**E****'**** successa una cosa strana ****…"**

"**In che senso?****"**

"**Il retrovirus dovrebbe lasciare le sembianze Wraith ma annullare ogni potere, ma quando l****'****ho iniettato a Lily in realta****'**** le sue sembianze sono cambiate divenendo quelle di una umana e questo mi fa supporre che alcuni suoi poteri Wraith possano esserle rimaste, ovviamente tranne quello del succhiare la vita lo potuto accertare****"**

**Radek si senti****'**** molto sollevato, Lily avrebbe potuto crescere come una ragazza normale e a lui quello bastava.**

"Junior non te la prendere ma io non credo che io e te possiamo diventare una coppia …"

"Perche'? Quale'e' il problema?"

"Siamo diversi, abbiamo sogni diversi, caratteri diversi, esigenze diverse … non ci vedo niente di … di"

"Eileen sta bene?"

"Io, io sto sto ben …"

Ma la ragazza non riusci' a finire la frase che cadde a terra svenuta cosi' Junior si preoccupo' e la porto' subito in infermeria.

In quei due letti di ospedale una di fianco all'altra riposavano due ragazze che erano state migliore amiche da sempre visto che anche la loro nascita era avvenuta insieme nessuno sperava che anche la loro fine sarebbe dovuta avvenire cosi'.

Lily pugnalata dal suo ragazzo davanti a suo padre per una natura che aveva tentato tutta la vita di sopprimere, Eileen malata di una malattia molto rara che solo i suoi genitori e il suo dottore sapevano che ce l'avesse.

Una di fianco all'altra come in tutta la loro vita, con accanto i loro cari che volevano solamente rivederle in piedi sane e salva a ridere e scherzare come avevano fatto sempre nella loro vita insieme.

Le due ragazze per la gioia di tutti lentamente si ripresero e lentamente riuscirono a tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni, ma c'erano delle cose da sistemare per entrambe.

"Mi dispiace papa' per quello che e' successo giuro che faro di tutto affinche' non possa accadere mai piu' …"

Lily abbracciava quell'uomo che le aveva sempre dato fiducia e che l'aveva sempre incondizionatamente da cio' che lei potesse essere realmente. Sapeva che di quelle battaglie in lei ce ne sarebbero state ancora molte per la vita e le persone che le erano state donate ne valeva la pena.

"Come stai?"

"Succedera' ancora …"

"Cosa?"

"Quello che mi e' successo Junior mi accadra' ancora. Sai quando ti dicevo che non potevamo avere una storia quando faccio la superficiale con tutto e tutti? Perche' ho paura di legarmi a qualcuno che potrei perdere in qualsiasi momento. Ho una malattia molto rara che non mi assicura nessun tempo di vita … potrei morire domani come tra 80 anni … io non lo so …"

"Perche' non lo hai mai detto?"

"Perche' avevo paura … ma ora sono qui e te lo sto dicendo Junior …"

Il ragazzo prese un coraggio che nemmeno lui sapeva di avere e bacio' quella ragazza da cui era innamorato da una vita intera.

"Ti voglio Eileen incondizionatamente da ogni cosa, accetti il rischio?"

"Tentare non puo' nuocere…"

Detto cio' i due ragazzi si baciarono nuovamente coscienti che sarebbe stata dura e difficile, ma insieme avrebbero provato.

"E adesso?"

Gli 8 ragazzi erano sulla grande terrazza di Atlantis, di cose ne erano successe nella loro vita e ora si trovavano a una svolta.

"Io e Thom abbiamo preso casa, Violet quando l'ha vista era al settimo cielo e' impazzita per la sua cameretta nonostante abbia solo 3 anni …"

"Dove vi trasferirete?"

"Philadelphia io ho trovato posto in una clinica della citta' e Thom lavorera' nella diocesi della chiesa …"

"Siamo molto felici per voi, io e Lily potremmo venire a trovarvi ogni tanto siamo state ammesse alla Julliard!"

"Wow e quando avevate intenzione di dircelo?"

"Io ed Eileen lo abbiamo saputo solo stamattina!"

"E i vostri boy che faranno?"

"Io e Joshua siamo d'istanza al Montain Chyenne, Joshua e' gia' diventato Primo Aviere Capo io sono ancora Primo Aviere … ne abbiamo ancora tanta di strada da fare ma speriamo un giorno di andare anche noi in missione attraverso lo Stargate …"

"Sara' orrendo non vi vedremo mai, siamo lontani miglia miglia …"

"Non lo dire a me avro' lontano mio fratello e il mio ragazzo!"

"Perche' Eileen?!"

"Chiedetelo a Junior!"

"Andro' anch'io al SGC come scienziato …"

"Era questo che intendevo! A proposito e tu Sara?"

"Las Vegas!"

"Las Vegas?"

Dissero tutti i ragazzi in coro.

"Polizia scientifica di Las Vegas ho finito il corso e mi hanno mandato al distaccamento di Las Vegas!"

"Saremo tutti lontanissimi …"

"Guarda il lato positivo Eileen ci ritroveremo tutti per le feste e potremmo venire a trovare i nostri genitori su Atlantis insieme!"

"Lo so fratellone ma sara' tutto diverso!"

"L'amicizia che ci leghera' se sara' vera come sappiamo ci permettera' di tenerci tutti uniti!"

"E anche l'amore! Se io ed Eileen veniamo a sapere che uno di voi due ci ha tradita daremo il permesso a Joshua di farvi fuori!"

I 7 ragazzi risero tutti insieme, un'altra generazione era pronta a farsi avanti.


End file.
